It Happened By Chance
by briefbeauty
Summary: The Red Guard, under Feron and Grimaud, are destroying the city and it's up to the Musketeers to stop them
1. Chapter 1

_The Musketeers_ doesn't belong to me

 **It Happened By Chance**

Sylvie Bodaire had always known what she wanted. Her father had brought her up to be strong, to fight for what was right and follow her heart. Most of all, he had taught that she didn't need to depend on anyone, and especially not a man.

She closed her laptop and stared out of the window. She had been trying to finish her article for the past thirty minutes but hadn't written a word. She knew what she wanted to write but somehow she couldn't find the energy to write.

What was wrong with her? Athos was just a man, one like all the other men she'd met before and would meet again in her life. He certainly wasn't the best looking, well-dressed and most charming man, not enough close, and worse, he was a cop, a lowlife in her book. She didn't like cops at all, all the bad things that had happened to her so far had involved cops; added to which the first time they'd met he'd accused of impersonating a police officer – which she'd been doing – and arrested her. Fine, he hadn't really arrested her but he'd taken her back to the police station with him and questioned her, before letting her off with a warning.

That alone should have made him the lowest of the low, not worth her time at the very least but yet here she thinking about him. A lot.

She stood up, grabbed her coat and went out of the office. She needed some fresh air.

000

"Sylvie. Sylvie Bodaire is that you?"

She turned in the direction of the voice and smiled. "Constance," she hugged the other woman. "How nice to see you."

"You too," Constance agreed, "What are you doing here? I heard that you'd moved to Indonesia or what it Malaysia?"

"I volunteered with some peacekeepers, yeah," Sylvie said, "I actually home returned a month ago."

"That's great news," Constance said.

"How about you, tell me all," Sylvie said. "Did you marry Boney?"

"I was quite wild to marry him, wasn't I?" Constance laughed. "Everyone advised me against it, but I was determined to marry him, so I did."

"Am I missing something?" Sylvie asked.

"Poor Boney," Constance told her, "he was killed in a car accident a few years ago, we were actually on the verge of divorce; anyway I married again."

"You are?"

"To a wonderful man called D'Artagnan," Constance said.

"That's good," Sylvie hugged her, "you seem very happy."

"I am," Constance agreed, "it's actually been a great four years now."

000

"I don't know why we all have to go," Athos grumbled. "I'd much rather stay at my desk."

His sergeants just continued staring at him.

"You know I never eat lunch," Athos said, "and besides we have work to do."

"Not at this very moment we don't," Aramis said, "we just caught the Queen brothers and stopped their smuggling ring."

"And don't forget," Porthos put in, "we found the missing jewels, which case I might add we weren't even assigned to."

"And don't forget," D'Artagnan added, "my wife will kill me if you don't show up."

"Fine," Athos stood up and picked up his coat and hat; Athos always wore a hat to work, and put them on, "Just so you remember I'm only doing this for Constance."

000

"I'm just glad to be writing again," Sylvie said.

"You always wanted to write," Constance reminded her, "it's all you ever talked about." She was about to add something when she looked up at the door, smiled and said, "They're here early, good."

Sylvie looked up at the three men who had entered the café and were making their way towards them; smiled at each of them as Constance introduced them.

"It was nice running into you," Sylvie said, standing up and excusing herself, "I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

"I'll call you," Constance told her.

"Where's Athos?" Constance asked, after Sylvie had left the table. "He'd better be on his way."

"He's parking the car," D'Artagnan said, "he doesn't believe in valet parking as you well know."

000

Sylvie bumped into the person who had just entered the café.

"I'm sorry," she began and stopped short.

"And might you be trying to impersonate today Miss Bodaire?" Athos asked her. He knew that it rude of him but he'd been thinking about her and seeing her had thrown him off his game.

"DI Athos," Sylvie said, "Despite what you may think I don't go around impersonating people."

"Could have fooled me."

"Really?" Sylvie teased him, "little old me fooling you?"

"Whose life are you trying to ruin now?"

"I came for coffee, if you must know." She wondered why she was even trying to explain herself to him.

"Coffee," he repeated stupidly.

"Goodbye DCI Athos."

Athos looked at this friends' table to find them all looking at him.

"I take it you two know each other," Constance said.

"We've met," Athos pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Sylvie Bodaire. I knew that name was familiar. Hang on," Aramis began laughing, "Is she the woman you caught impersonating a police officer?"

Athos just shrugged in answer.

"When was this?" Porthos asked.

"More importantly," D'Artagnan added, laughing, "why is this the first time we're hearing about it?"

"You were out on a stake-out," Aramis told his friends, "I also only found out by chance, Brujon was telling a few of the lads."

"I believe we came here for lunch," Athos changed the subject, "not to discuss Miss Bodaire's indiscretions."

"Indiscretions? Really?" Aramis asked.

"I invited you here," Constance broke in, "to congratulate you on a job well done and also to tell you unofficially, of course, that you are going to be given commendations and maybe a reward as well."

"What?"

D'Artagnan grabbed his wife and kissed her while the other three hugged and slapped each other on the back.

"I'm not supposed to say this," Constance continued, "and Treville will have my head if he finds out but there's word of a special investigative unit that is going to be formed and you lot are the leading contenders to be that unit."

000


	2. Chapter 2

Athos and Treville walked around the building; Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan were inside settling in; Treville had wanted to speak to Athos in private.

"We won't let you down," Athos assured his mentor and friend.

"I know you won't," Treville tried to smile but didn't quite pull it off, "you never have."

"What is it?" Athos asked him, "you seem worried."

"It's Feron," Treville said, "I think he's planning something." Phillip Feron was the Home Secretary, newly appointed, in fact he and Treville had been appointed a few weeks apart; Treville, three weeks ago, as Head of the Security Services and Feron as Home Secretary. Feron's main argument against Treville was that he'd been a police officer and not a spy and was therefore not suited for the post but his objections had been overruled.

"What have you heard?" Athos asked.

Treville shrugged, "Nothing concrete, but I have sources who say that he's actually in contact with the Red Guard." The Red Guard was, it was rumoured, the group behind the recent riots and bombings in the city.

"Then I guess that means verifying those rumours is going to be our first priority," Athos told him.

"I hoped you'd say that," Treville admitted, "but please be very careful, Feron is very sneaky and there are many people who were not pleased with the formation of this unit and having you as part of it."

"I can imagine," Athos laughed mirthlessly.

"So please," Treville begged him, "don't let me down."

"We won't," Athos assured him. "We always do our job, you know that."

000

Feron had barely shut the door behind him when he heard; "How could you let that happen?"

"Not too loud if you please, Grimaud," Feron told the younger man who was sitting in his office. "How did you get in anyway?"

"I told the nice lady outside your door that I was your long-lost son," Grimaud sneered, his face darkening even more, "how do you think I got in?"

"I assume I don't even want to know," Feron sat behind his desk.

"Of course you don't," Grimaud said, "your kind never does; but since you've brought it up, I need some sort of ID that will let me through, I would rather get in through the front door if you don't mind."

"I already put your name on my staff list, don't worry I didn't put your real name," Feron snickered, "I know how much you dislike anyone knowing your real name."

"So what name did you use?"

Feron opened a drawer and handed him the list. "I'm sure you'll recognise it. The IDs and passes will be ready by the end of the day."

"This unit," Grimaud began, "it's going to make our work more difficult."

"Ah yes," Feron stood up, walked to the cabinet and poured himself a drink, "I think you worry too much."

"And you drink too much," Grimaud said, "I wouldn't dismiss it as easily as you do."

"They're just four men," Feron said, "What can they do? Besides, it's not as if they know anything."

"They're Treville's men," Grimaud reminded him, "and one of them is married to that woman Constance."

"She doesn't know anything," Feron insisted. "She just works in the Mayor's office."

"That's not what Marcheaux says," Grimaud said, "he told me that she is very dangerous."

"Marcheaux doesn't like her because she's not interested in him," Feron said, "you know how much our friend thinks of himself as a ladies man, that no woman can resist him."

"I still think they're dangerous," Grimaud said, "I'm going to put them under surveillance."

"It's your money," Feron said, "you do with it as you wish."

"It is my money," Grimaud's voice was hard, "you would be wise to remember that."

"There's no need to threaten me, young man," Feron laughed, "I have a malignant neoplasm of the liver, I am already facing a death sentence as it is."

000

"There was another riot in HMP Bandworth," Aramis was scanning the news reports. HMP Bandworth was the only federal prison in the city.

"That makes three riots in the past two weeks," Porthos said, "something's definitely going on."

"So, will that be our first case then?" D'Artagnan asked, "a prison riot?"

"It's a good a case as any," Porthos said, "unless Treville already has something for us."

The three of them looked at Athos who hadn't said a word for fifteen minutes.

"Treville thinks that Feron is up to no good," Athos told them; the four of them had agreed years ago, when they'd first began working together, that they would not keep secrets especially those related to work from each other.

"He wants us to go after Feron?" Aramis asked.

"No," Porthos disagreed, "he wants us to find out if the rumours he's heard are true."

"How do you know he's heard rumours?" D'Artagnan asked.

"Everybody has heard rumours about Feron," Aramis said. "Anything specific?"

"It seems Feron may be in league with the Red Guard," Athos said.

"Wow," D'Artagnan whistled. "Those rumours are even worse than I thought."

"But isn't he the Prime Minister's closest friend?" Porthos asked. The Red Guard's main agenda was to discredit the current government.

"Oldest friend maybe," Athos said, "but even friends fall out and turn against each other."

"But the Red Guard was behind the riot at the school where the Prime Minister's wife was hurt, wasn't it?" D'Artagnan asked. "Constance was also injured in that riot."

"It is rumoured that the Red Guard was behind that riot," Athos said, "no one knows for sure; that's what we're going to find out."

"So, are on Feron or on the riots?" Aramis asked. "Or is that a redundant question?"

"We're off to Bandworth," Athos said, "Hopefully we'll get the information we need to tie Feron to the Red Guard."

000

"Well that was a bust," Aramis threw his coat and put up his feet on his desk.

"Of course they wouldn't want to talk to us," D'Artagnan pointed out.

"The thing I find interesting is that they all seemed to know who we were," Porthos said.

"It's not like our pictures and names have been published," Aramis agreed.

"So, proof that Feron is somehow connected to the riots, maybe?" D'Artagnan asked.

"Too circumstantial," Athos said, "that information could have come from anywhere."

"True."

000

Sylvie entered the pub and sat on the nearest chair. Hopefully, fingers crossed, her source, Leon, hadn't lied to her. She glanced at her watch; she wasn't supposed to be here, her editor had told her to do a follow-up on the riots at Bandworth but then Leon had showed up with a tip on corruption at the Mayor's office and told her that there would be a 'secret' meeting at this pub. She would give it five more minutes and then go to Bandworth.

The pub door opened and two men entered. Both were of medium height and lean build; one dark with a dark hair, not unattractive; the other brown-haired, almost a redhead. They didn't seem like the type of men who worked in the Mayor's office and certainly they were not dressed the part in jeans and T-shirts with leather jackets. Sylvie watched them sit a few tables away from her and then turned her attention back to her notes.

"Are you sure this place is clean?" Grimaud asked Marcheaux.

"Relax," Marcheaux said, "I come here all the time. No one will suspect a thing."

"Fine," Grimaud wasn't convinced but there was nothing he could do about it, "what was so urgent?" They always met in person, no phones or emails.

"They didn't get a thing," Marcheaux said, "the Musketeers; my guy at Bandworth just called me."

"Good," Grimaud said, "and where are they now?"

"Back at their office," Marcheaux said.

"Have you been able to wire the building yet?"

"No," Marcheaux said, "but we're working on it. Should have it done by tomorrow night."

Grimaud looked around the pub and for the first time he noticed Sylvie sitting at her table alone. He wondered what a woman was doing alone in a pub at that time; but he wasn't overly concerned that she'd heard their conversation; they had been speaking very softly and hadn't mentioned any names. Still, there was something about her that intrigued him and he made up his mind there and then to talk to her.

Sylvie could feel the eyes of the darker man on her and she tried to act as nonchalant as possible. There was something about him that made her skin crawl and she wanted to stand up and leave immediately but she couldn't, not when he was staring at her like that. That creep Leon had lied to her; she was going to tear strips off him the next time they met. She made herself write ten more sentences and then looked up and met the eye of the man staring openly at her; she attempted a smile but he didn't smile back or look away.

She needed to get out of there.

She gathered her notebook and pen and put them into her bag and began to get up; as she did so the pub door opened and Athos entered.

Without getting it a second thought, or even pausing to wonder when this had become her plan, Sylvie hurried towards him, speaking as she walked, "There you are, finally, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me darling," and kissed him.

000


	3. Chapter 3

Athos had sat with his friends in the office listening to their chatter, and the theories they were throwing around, until he couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to get out. To think. Mostly he thought to himself, he needed a drink. Although he had cut back on his drinking for the past few years, he still felt the urgent pull now and then, and now with all the work they had to do and almost having nowhere to start from, he needed to drink or at the very least enter a pub.

"I'm going out," he told them. They didn't ask him where he was going but he could see the concern on their faces. "I just need some air."

"I'll come with you," D'Artagnan stood up.

"No," Athos refused at once. "I also need to be alone."

He walked out of the building and made his way to The Wren, the pub that was nearest their offices.

That he was surprised at being kissed by Sylvie Bodaire was putting it mildly but he let himself be kissed and after a few seconds she had pulled back and smiled brightly at him, "I guess we'll have to try this lunch date thing another time, I have to go back to work," and with those words she had all but dragged him out of the pub.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they were out of sight of the pub and then she leaned back against the bus stop.

"I'm sorry about that," she told him, "it was the only thing I could think of."

"What happened in the pub?" Athos had barely noticed his surroundings let alone the people inside.

"There were these two men," Sylvie told him.

"Did they try to harm you?" He would go back and beat them up if they had.

"No, no," she told him, "but there was something about them and one of them was really staring at me."

"So you're scared of being stared at?" he half-teased.

"I can take a stare like any girl I guess," Sylvie was offended, "but they were whispering and then he must have thought that I had overheard or something because he looked up at me in this way which made me uncomfortable, I just had to get out of there. So, thanks for the rescue." She would have walked off but Athos pulled her back.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I think maybe it's time we had a proper chat," he suggested.

"Why? Because I kissed you?"

"No," he said slowly, "because I want to know what those men were talking about."

"I told you I didn't hear a thing," Sylvie reminded him.

"I think that you did," Athos said, "and I want to know what Marcheaux was doing there and who he was meeting with."

"Who's Marcheaux?"

Athos didn't answer but led her back to the office.

"Ms. Bodaire, we meet again," Aramis was the first to see them. "Don't tell me you found her impersonating someone again."

"I was out there minding my own business and he dragged me in here," Sylvie told them.

"I found her at The Wren," Athos said. Porthos got Sylvie a chair and she sat down.

"And?" D'Artagnan asked.

Athos and Sylvie looked at each other. "She kissed me," he admitted at last.

"So we're going to be bringing back all the women we kiss?" D'Artagnan teased his friend, "I don't think we'll have enough room."

"Certainly not for Aramis' brood," Porthos chimed in laughing.

"It's not my fault that women can't resist me," Aramis said. "What was she doing in The Wren?"

"Seriously?" Sylvie was mad, "it's a pub, and everyone is allowed in."

The four men stared at her in silence.

"Fine," she said after a few minutes, "I was there for a story."

"What story?"

Sylvie explained about her assignment at Bandworth and Leon and his hot tip.

"You saw Marcheaux?" Aramis asked Athos.

"For only a second," Athos admitted, "he was with someone, a man I think I've seen before but I can't be sure."

"Because she kissed you?" D'Artagnan could help himself.

"But you saw him, didn't you?" Porthos asked Sylvie.

"Yes," she nodded. "He's the scariest man I've ever seen in my life."

"Can you describe him to a sketch artist?" Aramis asked.

"I can do more than that," Sylvie opened her bag and pulled out her notebook. It was mostly filled with words but there were sketches as well. "I draw sometimes, especially when I'm nervous." She opened a page and pointed, "This is the man."

Athos nodded in agreement at his friends' look. That was the man who'd been meeting with Marcheaux.

"But it doesn't mean anything," Aramis pointed out, "they could just be friends having lunch."

"She heard a bit of their conversation," Athos said, "that's why I brought her back here."

"What did they say?"

"I really wasn't trying to listen," Sylvie told them, "and they were all but whispering, but I heard the words Musketeers and Bandworth."

"So they definitely knew about Bandworth," Porthos grunted.

"What about Musketeers?" Aramis asked, "What does that mean?"

"No idea," Sylvie stood up, "I really have to go now."

000

"Have you heard anything about corruption in your office?" D'Artagnan was speaking to Constance on the phone.

"I've hardly the best person to ask about such a thing, am I?"

"What about Leon?" D'Artagnan asked her. "Does the name ring a bell?"

"There's Leon in accounting and another in Protocol, you have to be more specific," Constance told him.

"Okay thanks," D'Artagnan said, "I'll see you later, love you."

"Love you too."

"I say we confront Marcheaux directly," Porthos said. "We walk over to the Met Station and talk to him."

"And say what?" Aramis asked, "You met with a suspicious guy at lunch time?"

"We need proof," Athos said, "and not just any proof, proof of wrongdoing."

000

"Do you think she heard anything?" Feron asked Grimaud who had barged into his office again.

"Even if she heard us she wouldn't understand what we were talking about," Grimaud said.

"So what is the problem?" Feron asked him, "You can't keep coming to my office like this, even if you're staff, and you haven't even been given the IDs yet."

"She met with Athos," Grimaud reminded him.

"Which doesn't mean anything," Feron said, "they were probably on a date like the woman said."

"I don't like it," Grimaud said. "Not one bit."

"Everyone apart from you likes to live their life," Feron said, "even Athos."

"I'd be happier if I knew who she was," Grimaud said, "and the exact nature of their relationship; you never knew when such information can come in handy."

"Get the tapes from The Wren," Feron suggested, "and run her through facial recognition."

"I can't," Grimaud said, "Marcheaux took care of the cameras at The Wren and the ten block radius surrounding it to ensure privacy."

"I'm sure you'll run into her sometime," Feron said. He didn't care about some mysterious woman who had no bearing on their plans. "So was there anything you had to report or did you come here to complain about this woman?"

"I know when I'm not wanted," Grimaud stood up, "I'll see you soon." As he walked out of Feron's office he made plans to find out who that woman was; Grimaud was not interested in normal human relations, they were a waste of time, but there was something about that woman that had interested him. He would not rest until he found out who she was.

000

"So you and Sylvie?"

Athos looked up from the file he was skimming through and smiled at Aramis. "There's nothing going on between us."

"I know you," Aramis reminded him.

"Then you know that I have no time for women," Athos said.

"Not all women are like Clarick," Aramis told him.

"I know," Athos agreed, "she's one of a kind."

"When was the last time you heard from her?"

"About the same time you did," Athos said, "she had a new exciting life that didn't include me."

"Uhmm."

"And I was angry and hurt for a while," Athos continued, "as I'm sure you're aware but I'm fine now."

"So you and Sylvie?"

"Please don't tell me we're going to repeat the whole conversation we've just had," Athos said.

"I know what I saw," Aramis said.

"Your eyes aren't as sharp as you think they are," Athos told him.

000

King Louis looked over at his wife, Anne, they were flying back to the city from a goodwill visit across Asia; they had been to Japan, India, Malaysia, Pakistan, Bangladesh and Thailand, and he was exhausted.

Anne smiled at him and he forced a smile at her; how was it possible that even in this day and age he was forced into an arranged marriage? It was ridiculous to say the least but that was the way of the world, or at least that was what his father had told him. He had never loved her and didn't expect that he ever would, but she was necessary for the extension of the family name; his parents' had had only him and if he died without a legitimate heir then their line was over. That was why he'd been so excited when after four years of marriage she'd become pregnant, everything had been perfect.

Until Rochefort.

At times Louis told himself that he would have been happier if he'd never found out but at times he was sure that it was better that he did; it certainly made his cheating on Anne easier to explain.

It wasn't even his fault; he'd been out of the city in the country when Anne had attacked and she was put under the care of some ragtag band of bodyguards; their duty had been to keep her safe, not sleep with her but one of them, Aramis, had slept with her, and not only that, she'd become pregnant; the child could have been his, after all he did sleep with his wife at about that time as well, but Rochefort had brought proof, irrefutable proof, and had broken his heart. His son wasn't his own.

He had had Rochefort killed for his troubles and had yet to tell Anne that he knew the truth, chances are she'd never know but then again maybe he would tell her.

Little Louis stirred, drawing Louis away from his thoughts. He loved his son, more than he'd ever thought he could love anybody else.

000

Louis went through the reports that were on his desk. He didn't really need to approve anything but he was always informed about the changes in the parliament and government and especially the budget. It made him part of the decision making although everyone knew that he wasn't part of it at all. At least Treville had been appointed, he liked Treville, he was one of the few people that Louis could really call friend. He read further on and saw that a new unit had been formed with Athos, Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan, he put the file down.

Aramis.

He had been so sure that that man was out of their lives for good. As a police officer at the Met, they certainly never had a reason to interact, but who knew what this new unit meant. He would have to talk to Treville about it.

000

"It seems your friends were promoted," Louis told Anne that night as they left the dining room.

"Friends?"

"Yes, your uhm special bodyguards," Louis smiled.

"Oh?"

"They are now members of an elite unit in charge of special investigations," Louis continued, "all four of them are back in the city, even Aramis."

Anne forced a smile at her husband wondering for the millionth time if he knew.

"Good night Louis," they had reached her door.

"Good night, my dear."

000


	4. Chapter 4

000

"No one will recognise you in that get-up," D'Artagnan said.

"I should hope not," Porthos said. He had straightened his normally curly hair, put green contacts in his eyes and was wearing a tiny T-shirt, skinny jeans and pointed boots. "But I must confess I feel really ridiculous."

"Don't worry," Aramis said laughing, "if all goes according to plan you'll be out before supper." Porthos was going undercover in Bandworth where he hoped to talk to Pierre, the man who was said to be behind the riots.

The prison transport arrived a few minutes later; Porthos now Jacques, was charged with fraud and had been sentenced to ten years in Bandworth.

Porthos entered Bandworth, was given the traditional blue pinstriped blue uniform and went to his cell. He had been put in a cell with Tobias, a friend of Pierre's.

"What'dya do?" Tobias asked him. He had known that he was getting a new cellie today but he had been out doing his work in the laundry and returned to find Porthos making himself comfortable on the top bunk.

"Nothing," Porthos replied.

"You and I, my friend," Tobias replied, "you and I."

"It was that secretary who put them on my scent," Porthos said, "I tell you, this is the last time I trust a woman."

"I hear you," Tobias said, "like I always tell my friends, women are bad luck."

"What's wrong with a man trying to make a buck?" Porthos said, "it's not like those fools in the mayor's office would have noticed anyway."

"A woman in the mayor's office tipped them off?" Tobias stood up and looked at Porthos.

"Yes," Porthos agreed, "a real piece of work."

"There's a woman in the mayor's office who believes she's untouchable," Tobias said, "'cause she's married to one of those Musketeers."

"Musketeers?" Porthos asked. "Is that a new gang I've never heard of?"

"Nah," Tobias laughed, "they're those four stupid Met policemen who've just formed a special unit."

"Met policemen?"

"Yeah," Tobias said, "Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan."

"Why do you call them Musketeers?"

"I don't really know," Tobias shrugged, "orders from on high."

"On high?"

Tobias just nodded laughing changing the topic. "That woman has become a headache since she was appointed to the mayor's office."

"I know."

"It's bad enough that they let women in, but why couldn't they make her a secretary like she's supposed to be; putting her in charge of procurement and administration, that's just wrong."

"I hear you, brother, I hear you."

"Anyway she's not going to be there for much longer," Tobias seemed very excited, "she's going down."

"Really?"

"Tomorrow at this time," Tobias whispered, "she and that fool of a husband will be toast."

"You're not going to blow them up are you?"

"Well, not me personally," Tobias said, "seeing as I'm locked up but March- the big-up will see to it."

Porthos pretended not to have heard the slip up; he was sure that Tobias hadn't meant to mention any names so he asked instead; "you know where they live?"

"Doesn't matter where they live," Tobias said, "we need to make a statement so it will be public, probably at the new Musketeers' garrison."

"Musketeers' garrison?"

"Them fancy new offices of theirs," Tobias smiled wickedly, "they're gonna go boom."

"I wish I could be there to see it," Porthos said.

"Me too."

"What about the other Musketeers?" Porthos asked, "are they gonna go boom too?"

"Who cares, right?"

"Yes," Porthos agreed, "who cares?"

The lunch bell went off and the two of them walked to the mess. Tobias introduced Porthos to his friends and Porthos sat with them, he met Pierre who was a very charming man. He didn't say much but wanted to know about Jacques; Porthos wasn't surprised to learn that he knew everything about him. It was lucky that they had invented a very full life for Jacques.

000

"I can't believe we're just going to let those guys walk in here," D'Artagnan said.

"We have to," Athos said, "otherwise we'll never know who's behind this and what they're trying to do."

"I'll put the tracker on them as they leave," Aramis said.

"No," Athos said, "it has to be done as soon as they enter just in case they start transmitting immediately."

"Fine," Aramis said.

They went over their plan again and then waited to see who Marcheaux would send. Fifteen minutes later a young man, a boy really, was at the door. He had proper identification and he claimed that he'd been sent from the Security Services to upgrade the security of the offices. He had only a small rucksack with him. Aramis walked over and patted him on the back, carefully placing the tracking device on his collar; he only hoped that D'Artagnan's friend Gerard had been right about it's being undetectable – almost – and it's wide range.

They let Gerard have a free run of their offices and after fifteen minutes they watched him leave.

Athos went to his desk and opened up his laptop and begun to work, D'Artagnan went to the filing room and opened up box after box looking for a particular file while Aramis went to the armoury and began cleaning the guns; he made a particular point of talking about how unfair it was that Porthos had gone to attend a family wedding and wouldn't be back for days. They each stayed at their particular stations moving as little as possible for about an hour.

Athos closed his laptop, took out his phone and dialed.

"That was great," Gerard said at once, "I'll have more than enough material to use."

"What about the boy?" Athos asked. "Do you know where he is?"

"I'm tracking him right now," Gerard replied. "He drove around in circles for about fifteen minutes but I think he's headed home now."

"Home?"

"To the one who sent him," Gerard said.

Aramis and D'Artagnan joined Athos in the office and listened as Gerard informed them of the boy's movements.

"He's at 56 Beecham Court," Gerard said, "he's out of the car and entering the house."

"56 Beecham Court, but that's -" Aramis began and was interrupted by Athos', "Feron's home."

"We got them," D'Artagnan smiled.

"Not yet," Athos cautioned.

"Does the tracker have a listening device?" Aramis asked.

"Of course, "Gerard was offended, "what sort of operation do you think I'm running here?"

"What are they saying?" D'Artagnan asked.

"I'm sending it to you now," Gerard said, he remotely took over Athos' laptop and then they could hear what was taking place at 56 Beecham Court.

"Did you get it done?" Grimaud asked Jean.

"Of course, told you I could do it in my sleep," Jean said.

"There's no need to show off," Grimaud said. He was already tapped into the feed from the offices.

"I don't even know why you're bothering with those guys," Jean said, "they're boring."

"I agree," Grimaud said, "but it's early days yet, who knows what will happen tomorrow."

"Are you going to watch everything in real-time?"

"No," Grimaud replied, "I'm not, I've heard everything I need for now, I'm going out."

"Fine," Jean said, "I'm going too. I have stuff to do."

"Don't play too hard."

"Now what?" D'Artagnan asked. "The kid's gone."

"We have Feron's place," Aramis said.

"We can't get in," Athos said.

"Maybe Gerard can," D'Artagnan suggested.

"Already working on it," Gerard broke in, "will get back to you later."

"I wonder how Porthos is getting on," Aramis said. As if on cue the office landline rang. Aramis who was nearest it picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hi Ma," Porthos said.

"We're on our way." Aramis hang up the phone and turned to his friends. "It seems Porthos ready to return home."

"Don't forget to keep the loop running until we return," Athos told Gerard.

"I know," Gerard said.

Athos, Aramis and D'Artagnan set off for Bandworth to pick up Porthos.

000

"Musketeers?" D'Artagnan repeated. "I like it."

"I don't," Athos said.

"Let's focus on the matter at hand," Porthos said, "they want to kill us."

The four of them were in the car driving back to their offices, and they intended to have a plan before they arrived because of the surveillance there.

"Maybe we should get Constance to leave town," Porthos said.

"You try," D'Artagnan told him.

They all agreed that getting Constance to leave town was impossible, they would not warn her of the danger instead.

"Is that wise?" D'Artagnan said. "Leaving her in the dark may make it worse."

"We'll leave that decision to you," Aramis said, "she is your wife after all."

"We have to assume that the explosives were planted with the surveillance device somehow," Athos said. "Can't Gerard find them and disable them?"

They got Gerard on the phone and he told them the he would get to work on the explosives but that he'd been unable to get into Feron's system.

"We have only a few hours," D'Artagnan said, "And we them watching we can't just not go into the office."

The four of them looked at each other in silence.

000


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading, reviewing, adding to favourites and following.

000

"I don't think it's a good idea, Majesty."

Queen Anne smiled at her bodyguard, Sean, he was sometimes too careful for his own good.

"We haven't had time to check out the security," he added.

"You think that someone is waiting to get me on the off chance that I go the offices?" Anne asked.

"We can't be too sure," Sean told her, "and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

"Nothing's going to happen to me," Anne assured him. "Besides it's going to be a quick visit."

"Fine," Sean agreed. He was breaking every protocol in the book and he only hoped that no one ever found out. He had never been able to say no to Queen.

000

"First things first," Porthos said. "Where's my change of clothes?"

"What change of clothes?" Aramis asked him. "I thought this was the new you."

"After all you've just come out of the joint," D'Artagnan added. "Folks usually come out with a new outlook on life which usually includes their choice of clothing."

"Please tell me you brought me my clothes," Porthos begged Athos.

"Aramis was supposed to do that," Athos shrugged.

Porthos turned to Aramis who was smiling widely. "Give me my clothes or I'll do …"

"What?" Aramis asked. "Beat me up, shout at me, what?"

Porthos just shook his head. He couldn't believe he was supposed to remain in the ill-fitting clothes much longer.

"I'd suggest we go by your place first," Athos said, "but you live so far out of town and we're on a kind of deadline."

"You're all dead," Porthos threatened them; honestly they were joking weren't they?

"Besides," D'Artagnan said, "we don't have any pictures of you and since any recordings of you are going to be wiped from the Bandsworth's system, Grimaud's surveillance is the only way we'll ever get any pictures so I guess you'll just have to enter the office dressed like that and get changed there."

Athos who was driving turned off the road and drove until they came to a well-hidden B&B and he parked. It was smallish three storeyed building with brightly coloured windows and a yellow door. The sign above the door read _Juliette's._

"What are we doing here?" Porthos asked.

"You wanted to change," Athos told him, "unless you'd rather do it in the car."

"You know prison does change a man," D'Artagnan said. "This car is rather small but who knows."

Aramis laughed at Porthos' expression while Athos just shook his head and got out and opened the boot and handed Porthos a small bag.

"Of course you can change if you must," Aramis said, "but I must say that you should really consider this new look. It really looks good."

The four of them went to the reception; Porthos was led to the bathroom while the others went to the small restaurant and ordered for some food.

"I hope this place is safe," D'Artagnan said as he looked around the small but well decorated room.

"This place is safe," a woman said as she walked over and joined them at their table. "The question is how do you find it?"

"Someone told us about it," Athos admitted, "that's a safe haven or something of the sort."

"Yes," the woman agreed, "for women not for men."

"We don't want any trouble," Aramis told the woman, "we're just here so that our friend can change and we'll have some food and be on our way."

"Who told you about this place?" the woman insisted.

"A friend," Athos replied, "Sylvie Bodaire."

"Ah, Sylvie," the woman smiled, "she has been a good friend and if she told you about this place then I guess you can be trusted." The woman stood up and left the room.

"Sylvie told you about this place?" Aramis asked Athos. "When?"

"I don't know," Athos shrugged.

"You know," Aramis pressed.

"Fine, okay," Athos said, "I may have called her."

"May have called her?" D'Artagnan repeated holding back a smile.

"We talk, okay," Athos was defensive, "there's nothing wrong with that."

000

Porthos left the bathroom and made his way to the small restaurant. It felt so good to be back in his clothes. One of the doors opened and a small woman came out, she was holding a laundry basket, her hands barely able to hold it, and she almost fell.

"Here, let me help," Porthos reached for her, steadying her.

"I don't need your help," the woman said, and the basket fell out of her hands. Porthos stared at her in shock. She was heavily pregnant.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he replied, "are you sure you should be on your feet?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, her face softening, "I need the exercise." They stood in the corridor smiling at each other until Porthos said, "I'm Porthos."

"Elodie," she replied, "your friends are in the corner over there."

000

Porthos went in through the back; the area hadn't been covered by the surveillance, there were quite a number of trees and other obstacles, and he wasn't supposed to be in town while the rest went in through the front door.

"Remember, we have to act normal," Athos told his friends, "do what we'd normally do."

000

" _We're no closer to finding out who's behind the bombings," Athos said. "They could strike at any moment."_

" _We need to send in a spy," D'Artagnan suggested._

" _Send in a spy where?" Aramis asked. "It's not like there's a place with a sign saying –here are the Red Guard – anywhere."_

" _Someone must know something," Athos said._

" _The question is," Aramis reasoned, "who is that someone and where can we find them?"_

" _Are you sure you've gone through everything?" Athos asked._

" _There's nothing to go through," D'Artagnan reminded him._

" _What about The Wren?" Athos asked._

" _What about it?"_

" _Didn't I read somewhere that Marcheaux usually goes there?" Athos asked._

" _He's always gone there," D'Artagnan reminded them, "it's like his second home by all accounts."_

" _We could check it out," Athos suggested, "ask a few questions, who knows maybe we'll be lucky."_

" _If want to go the pub," Aramis said, "be my guest. I'm not going with you."_

" _I think it's a waste of time too," D'Artagnan said._

" _Anyway even if you suspect Marcheaux of being dirty," Aramis said, "it doesn't mean that he's part of the Red Guard."_

Grimaud turned to Marcheaux; he was so angry with him he wanted to beat him up. "They suspect you," he spat out.

"They're spinning their wheels," Marcheaux replied, "if they had anything concrete we'd know by now."

"I warned you about The Wren," Grimaud said.

"Relax," Marcheaux replied, "it would have been even more suspicious if I stopped going there, everyone knows that that's my pub, but they won't find anything there."

"No thanks to you," Grimaud growled.

"All the men are underground," Marcheaux reminded him, "all gainfully employed somewhere or in prison and they're well compensated. They won't find them."

"They have you."

"They only think they have me," Marcheaux said, "nothing they have can stand up in court and besides we're taking care of them soon so it won't matter anymore."

"Are you sure Porthos isn't back yet?" Grimaud asked. He didn't need any more surprises.

"He's not back," Marcheaux said confidently. "If he was, he'd be in there with them; you know how inseparable they are."

"What about Constance?" Grimaud asked. "Did you set it up?"

"She should be arriving at the garrison any minute now," Marcheaux said.

000

Sean parked the car outside the offices; he'd sent a few men in a few minutes earlier and they'd said that it was clean. He didn't like it – not one bit – but Queen Anne was stubborn and it would better if he went with her rather than risk her sneaking out with less experienced bodyguards.

"Hello, what's that?" Grimaud pointed at the screen.

"I can't believe it, it's the Queen," Marcheaux replied. "What's she doing there?"

"This is perfect," Grimaud was smiling. "This couldn't have been more perfect if I'd planned it myself."

"You're really going to do it?" Marcheaux was worried.

"What? Are you scared?" Grimaud asked. "This is what we've been fighting for my friend. To change everything."

"Killing the Queen wasn't part of the plan," Marcheaux said.

"Plans change," Grimaud shrugged. This was more than he'd hoped for.

000

"Majesty, what an unexpected pleasure," Athos said.

Athos, Aramis and D'Artagnan stared at each other. How were they going to save the Queen's life without alerting Grimaud to the fact that they were onto him?

000


	6. Chapter 6

"I thought we were going to meet for drinks?" Sylvie said as she hurried after Constance who was running through the parking lot.

"Sorry," Constance said, "something's come up."

"What is it?"

"I just got this urgent message from D'Artagnan," Constance replied, she'd finally reached her car and was rummaging through her bag for the keys.

"What's happened?"

"I'm not sure," Constance replied, "I'm going over to find out. He's not picking his phone."

"I'll come with you," Sylvie offered and entered the car.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Constance said, "but he called me earlier and said that I should be careful, that someone had made some threats against us."

"Really? What kind of threats?"

"He didn't have time to go into any details but he's sent a message saying that there's some trouble at their office but that I shouldn't worry."

"Which of course means that you should," Sylvie concluded.

000

Athos, Aramis and D'Artagnan smiled at the Queen; they had spent a lot of time with her before in the past but seeing her in their offices was very unexpected.

"I know that my stopping by unannounced is not quite what is done," Anne smiled at them, "but I wanted to congratulate you on your promotion."

"Thank you Majesty."

"We, uhm, appreciate all the work that you do," she continued.

"We're happy to serve."

Anne turned to Sean and whispered something, he looked very unhappy about what she'd said but after a few seconds he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"How do you like the new work?" she asked them.

"It's not new work per se," Athos said, "it is still police work but on different terms."

"The increase in pay is much appreciated though," D'Artagnan put in.

"And all the funds, equipment and everything," Aramis said. Athos looked at Aramis who opened a drawer and took out a pen and notebook

"You're busy," Anne said when she saw that; "I guess I must have come at a bad time."

"You, of course, are always welcome," D'Artagnan told her.

"We hope that the Prince is in good health," Athos said.

"He is," Anne smiled, "as I'm sure you saw in the newspapers today." The papers had carried a story about the upcoming celebrations for the Prince's sixth birthday which were going to be 'spectacular'.

Aramis set aside one of the chair and walking towards Anne took her left hand in his and led her to the chair. "Alas, this is the best that we can do."

Anne had been watching the men closely, there was definitely something wrong but she doubted that they would tell her if she asked. As Aramis let go of her hand, she felt a tiny piece of paper roll into it and she was careful not to let it drop. She opened her handbag with her hand other and then pretended to be looking for something in it while she carefully opened the note. Danger! Being watched, she read, and nodding softly, she took a handkerchief from the bag and cleaned the edge of her mouth.

000

"What is taking Constance so long?" Grimaud asked.

"Probably the traffic," Marcheaux said.

They glanced at the screen and listened to the Queen congratulating the Musketeers on their pro,motion.

"How does she even know them?" Grimaud asked.

"They saved her life a few years ago," Marcheaux told him, "how else do you think they got that job?"

"I did wonder a bit," Grimaud said.

A car pulling into the driveway turned their attention from the office to the parking lot. As they watched Constance and Sylvie got out of the car and entered the building. They were detained by the Queen's guards for a bit, they checked their IDs and patted them down for weapons, and then they entered the office.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got your message," Constance hurried to her husband's side, "what's going on?"

Sylvie had entered behind Constance and she saw the Queen before Constance did. "Your Majesty," she curtseyed. Constance saw the Queen then and curtseyed as well.

"Constance, it is good to see you," Anne smiled at her.

"I'm glad to see that you are well," Constance told her. "Your Majesty, this is Sylvie Bodaire, an old friend."

"It is good to meet you Ms. Bodaire," Anne nodded at her.

"My luck just keeps getting better and better," Grimaud said, as he watched Sylvie and Constance greet the Queen. "All my problems are going to be solved at once."

Feron entered the room and walked slowly towards the screen. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Is this real?"

"Of course it's real," Grimaud was smiling, any second now everything was going to change.

"You cannot do it," Feron told him, "you cannot kill her."

"She's collateral damage," Grimaud shrugged. "Happens all the time."

"She is the queen," Feron told him, "do you know how much attention that will draw to us?"

"I don't care about that," Grimaud replied, "this is the blow we need, besides they won't know that we're behind it."

"She is an innocent woman," Feron said, "a mother."

"She is not innocent," Grimaud shouted, "she married him."

"You cannot do this," Feron repeated.

"I cannot stop it," Grimaud told him, "it's on a timer precisely for such a reason so that weak men like you cannot talk me out of it." He glanced at the clock; it read six-thirty six. "It's time."

000

"I think I've found it," Porthos said. He was in the air ventilation system staring a large metallic box that Gerard assured him would be containing the explosive.

"Describe it to me," Gerard said.

"It's huge and metallic."

"Open it, Porthos."

"What if that triggers it?" Porthos asked.

"I would bet fifty pounds that it's either on a timer or can be set off using a mobile phone," Gerard said.

"Only fifty pounds?"

"Open the box," Gerard said.

"I am going to open the box," Porthos told him, "you're only being bossy because you're not here." He opened the box and found a small clock that was ticking a bit too loudly for his comfort with four wires sticking out of it. He described it to Gerard.

"You'll have to cut the wires," Gerard told him.

"That part's a bit obvious," Porthos said, "which one?"

"What colours are the wires?"

"Black."

"They're all black?"

"That's what I said."

"What's the time on the clock?"

"Six thirty four. Does that mean anything?"

"No," Gerard answered.

"Which wire should I cut?"

"Maybe you should try slicing them open one by one," Gerard suggested, "so that we can find out which is which."

Porthos looked at the four wires, said a silent prayer hoping that he wasn't going to blow the whole place up and cut the wires.

Nothing happened.

"What colour is underneath the first wire?" Gerard's voice asked after what seemed like an eternity.

"I don't know," Porthos whispered over his thundering heart.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Gerard asked.

"I cut all the four wires," Porthos admitted.

"Maybe it was a dummy," Gerard mused aloud. "Did anything happen at all?"

"No."

Porthos' heart finally settled down, it was no longer drowning out all the other sounds in the area, and that was when he realised that he could no longer hear the clock ticking.

000

The screen went black.

"What's happening?" Marcheaux asked. "Is it done?"

Grimaud was scowling at the screen. This wasn't supposed to happen the kid had assured him that he would be able to see exactly what was going on. He really shouldn't have paid him before the job was finished.

"Did it work?" Feron asked, he believed in Grimaud's vision but killing the queen had never been part of the plan, as such he was conflicted. He didn't know if he wanted the plan to have worked or not.

"We have to wait and hear the reports," Marcheaux said, "I'll call one of my men."

Grimaud picked up his coat; he wasn't going to wait for any reports he was going to drive out there and find out for himself.

000

"Athos, Aramis, D'Artagnan!" Porthos' voice thundered from the ceiling.

"We're here," Athos replied. "I take it you found it?"

"Yes," Porthos replied, "I think I disarmed it."

"Do you think they're still watching?" D'Artagnan whispered.

"I don't know," Athos replied, "but there's nothing we can do about that now."

"I'm going home with Constance now," D'Artagnan said, speaking up, "it seems as though we've hardly seen each other in days."

"Seems that way to me too," Constance agreed.

"Aramis, why don't you escort her majesty to her car," Athos suggested.

Anne wanted to refuse, there was something going on here that wanted to get to the bottom of but if they were being watched then she couldn't ask. "Thank you, I'm sure Sean is just outside."

"I will walk with you," Aramis said, "tell you a bit more about our work here."

Anne nodded; they watched her leave the room with Aramis in silence. Sylvie opened her mouth to ask a question but Athos shook his head. "Let's get out of here," Athos said.

"What did you tell her?" Athos asked as they watched the queen's cars disappear into the distance.

"I couldn't say much," Aramis said, "not with the bodyguards around but she said she'd contact Constance later and maybe set up a meet."

"We're out of here," D'Artagnan said, "see you tomorrow." He and Constance got into her car and drove off.

"I came with Constance," Sylvie said, "I need a ride into town."

Aramis and Porthos smiled at her as they got into Aramis' car; Porthos hadn't brought his car in that day. "Athos will be glad to take you home," Aramis said. "See you bright and early Athos."

"I didn't come here expecting anything," Sylvie told him; they were standing in the parking lot alone.

"Really?" Athos asked.

"But I did want to see you," she said.

Athos smiled softly at her and pulled in for a kiss. "Let's get out of here." They got into his car and Athos drove to the park.

"What are we doing here?" Sylvie asked him.

"I wish I could say that we're going to take an evening walk but I can't," he smiled again.

"You should smile like that more often," Sylvie told him.

"How?"

"With your eyes," she said, "you look so much better."

"And you think that's my goal in life?" he asked "to look better?"

"It doesn't hurt, doesn't?" she shrugged, "what are we doing here?"

"I'm meeting someone," he said. He unbuckled his belt, touched the tip of her nose and said, "I won't be long." He got out of the car and walked towards a nearby bench and sat down.

Sylvie watched as two more cars parked and people got out; none of them approached Athos; they were probably there to run as they dressed for it and disappeared quickly into the darkness. Two more cars came by and she didn't even bother to look at the occupants rather stared into space lost in thought.

Athos looked at the ground; he didn't even glance up to see who had joined him on the bench. Henri didn't like meeting him so Athos stuck to his conditions as much as he could because the other man always had useful information. They sat in silence for a while and then Athos asked, "Anything?"

"No."

Athos looked up; that wasn't Henri's voice – looked up at the man seated next to him.

"If you're shocked to see me here," Grimaud said, "imagine my shock when your office didn't blow up."

"Who are you?" Athos asked him. "What do you want?"

"I want you dead," Grimaud said, "all of you Musketeers dead but mostly you Athos." He pulled out a knife and would have stabbed Athos in the side but Athos moved quickly and get stabbed in the thigh instead. He grunted in pain and hit Grimaud knocking the knife out of his hand. The two men fell to the ground, rolling over and kicking. Grimaud got up first and punched Athos in the stomach as he staggered to his feet. Athos grabbed onto the bench for support and took hold of Grimaud's leg, however Grimaud knocked him with his elbow and Athos hit his head on the bench. Grimaud crawled for the knife and was about to sink it into Athos' chest when Sylvie hit him over the head with a box.

She had been gazing into space when she heard the grunts and looked up to see Athos being beaten up another man; a man she vaguely recognised, she had looked around the car for something and seen the metallic box – the one with the disarmed bomb – and carried it out and hit the man who was about to stab Athos.

"Athos," she cradled his head, his was bleeding on the side of his head, and from the thigh. She tore a bit of her blouse and tied it around his thigh and another to clean his head. He woke groggily as she was cleaning his head.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm not the one who was getting beaten," she forced a smile, "are you alright?"

He tried to nod but his head was hurting.

"That man wanted to stab you," Sylvie said, "I knocked him out with the metallic box I found in your car." She looked around and saw the box but Grimaud was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" Athos asked.

"He was here a minute ago," Sylvie said.

"I have to find him," Athos tried to stand but he almost fell to the ground.

"You're in no condition to go after him," Sylvie told him. "I'm taking you to a hospital."

000

Athos opened his eyes slowly. His head was no longer aching. He looked around the room. He was in his bedroom, in his flat. Sylvie had her head at the foot of his bed, she was fast asleep. The door opened slowly and Aramis entered.

"You're awake," he smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sylvie called us after you refused to go to a hospital," Porthos joined them.

"What happened?" Athos asked his friends.

"We were rather hoping you would tell us," D'Artagnan and Constance joined them as well.

000


End file.
